


Found Him

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [28]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, POV Second Person, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Now that you’d captured him, you just had to decide how to deal with him.





	Found Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally Posted on Tumblr on December 12, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Wow… not many warnings for this one. WEIRD. Anyway, this can technically stand alone, but would make much more sense if you read at least “I Brought You a Present” first, but to really make the scene make the most sense you should probably start with “Talk to Me”. Technically all the parts should make sense alone because they’re all related one shots meant to be read separately, but this one was kinda an exception? Hm… anyway… this was the hardest for me to write in the end, but it’s finally done! Yay! Hyuk centric and no warm fluffy feelings here.

Ravi had brought you a present.  But this wasn’t just a present. It wasn’t entrails nor dead animals nor information—he’d brought you a miracle masked with a sack and bound hands behind his back. That height, those shoulders, those thighs. He was definitely the man you were looking for. Overwhelming happiness washed over you, coupled with excitement that made you want to jump and a crushing anger that stilled you.  You smiled brightly and took several steps toward the man. Ravi, Hongbin and N were most likely watching but they were nothing anymore—merely dolls that fulfilled their purpose and no longer had a use.

“Good boy,” you praised Ravi, taking a step forward, “but it looks like I don’t need you anymore.” The man turned towards you, obviously taken aback by the sound of your voice.

“N-noona?” he called hesitantly. His voice was a little deeper than you remembered, but it had been some time since you’d seen him. The door to your room shut, sealing you in there with the four men.

“What do you mean you don’t need me anymore?” Ravi asked, stepping away from the door and approaching you. He pulled the gloves that hid his bone tattoos off and tossed them to the floor.

“Exactly what I said,” you replied. Your gaze was locked on the captive.

“Noona?” the captive called again, voice confused and distraught. Your desire to see his face swelled at the sound of his voice, propelling you forward. Ravi tried to grab you, but you sidestepped and waved him away with the needle you’d used to torture Hongbin with earlier. When you reached your captive, you brought your hands to the mouth of the burlap sack and unmasked him. He flinched at the action, but allowed you to remove it nonetheless. Once removed, you let it drop to the floor.

“My dear Hyukie,” you sighed happily as you brought your arms back down and wrapped them around his neck. His eyes were wide and confused, darting about the room before settling on you.

“N-noona,” his voice shook. “What is all this?” Was that fear you detected in his voice? You felt your smile grow wider. The fearless Hyukie was scared.

“Hyuk,” you called his name again, resting you head on his chest and pressing your body to him. You shifted the grip of the needle in your hand, holding it like a knife in case you needed to defend yourself. “How long has it been?”

“I-I… m-maybe a y-year and a half?” he answered, muscles tensing under your touch. It had been that short? It had felt like an eternity without him. “Please, t-tell me what’s going on here.” You hummed as you contemplated how to answer him.

“I missed you, so…”

“You missed me?” his voice raised up a few pitches.

“I decided to bring you back to me.”

“Bring… me back?” his tone was horrified. “Noona… We’re over. We’ve _been_ over. I didn’t _want_ to see you again.” His words stung, violently stirring up the old wounds of your break up.

“Is this him?” Hongbin growled from somewhere behind you. “This is him isn’t it?” You could hear him shuffling on the floor. Hyuk bulked back, but you didn’t let him move. Hongbin must have been approaching you. “Let me rip him apart for you.”

“ _I_ will be the one to punish him,” N called out. Hyuk tensed in your arms, this time lurching forwards.

“N-hyung?!” Hyuk cried, voice shrill. “Y-you… I… this is where you disappeared to?” The dolls ignored Hyuk.

“ _I_ was the one that brought him here,” Ravi growled. “His punishment is mine to deal.” Hyuk squirmed in your arms, trying to step back.

“Why is N-hyung here?” Hyuk asked you. “And why is he covered in wounds? And what does any of this have to do with our break up?!” You sighed, pressing the point of the needle between Hyuk’s shoulder blades. The prick of the point through his shirt stilled him.

“I still love you, I never stopped. I wanted to try to talk things out, but you disappeared. Ran off with another woman. You never told me why.” Hyuk swallowed nervously. “So I decided to get my revenge.”

“S-so t-this is revenge?” Hyuk mumbled “For what? I didn’t do _anything_ wrong.” You chuckled and leaned back, letting your hands slide down his chest as you gazed up into his eyes. He’d gained more muscle since you’d last seen him.

“I never expected you to understand,” you said with a bitter smile. Free from your grasp, he stumbled back until he hit the wall. Your hands fell to your side. Holding Hyuk’s gaze, your drifted into your memories. Soft hair nudged against your fingertips, drawing you from your thoughts. You dropped your gaze, discovering Hongbin at your feet. Reaching down, you pet him.

“Let me rip him up,” Hongbin begged, pressing his head into your touch. Turning away from Hyuk, you caught N half-naked and struggling to get to his feet. He ripped the IV drip you’d placed in his arm earlier to replenish the blood you’d spilt all over the floor out of his arm. Ravi shifted to your side, throwing his suit jacket down and starting to unbutton his shirt. Threading your fingers into Hognbin’s hair, you jerked his head up and tossed him to the side. Hongbin crashed to the floor with a whimper. The needle in your hand wasn’t large enough.

“ _I_ will be the one to deal with him,” you announced, swiftly turning to switch out your weapon of choice.

“J-just what are you planning to do to me?” Hyuk squeaked, panic filling his voice. You ignored him and the dolls, heading straight for the covered shelf that housed your largest needles. You lifted the cover and selected the largest needle in your collection—a two and a half foot steel pin with a decorative skull head. Because of its massive size, it resembled a cane more than a needle. However, the point on it was deadly sharp, easily making it one of the most deadly weapons in your possession. This especially held true when coupled with the fact that it served as the main conduit through which you summoned magic.

Twirling the pin, you faced Hyuk. He was struggling against the ropes binding his hands, inching towards the door to the hallway.  Noticing his motive, Ravi stepped in his way. You closed the distance between you and Hyuk, bare feet tracking N’s blood across the floor. When you were just a few feet in front of Hyuk, you stopped.

“Kneel,” you directed harshly. He fell to his knees, eyes wide and scared. Taking two more steps forward, you began to mumble an incantation to draw forth your magic.

“Master, there’s no doll to house his soul,” N warned from behind you. You ignored.

“Noona—Noona, calm down! Let’s talk about this!” Hyuk pleaded. “I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish, but didn’t you want to talk?” You ignored his words, continuing the incantation. You could feel the magical power surging forth within you for the first time in months.

“Our fates be intertwined,” you declared in a full voice, starting what might be your last spell. Lifting the needle into the air, you took a deep breath to prepare yourself. With all your strength, you swung down, aiming for Hyuk’s head with the skull end as if it were a baseball. The head of the needle cracked against his skull, knocking him to the ground. Blood spilled from the fresh wound on Hyuk’s head. He groaned, bringing a hand to his head—revealing that he’d somehow managed to free his hands. You cursed inwardly, dropping the needle and instantly closing the space between you.

Grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind him, you dislocated his arm. He cried in pain, body shaking as tears began to leak form his eyes. Kneeling down, you placed one knee on the small of his back to help pin him down. Almost hesitantly, you reached out and touched his back.  Hyuk had always been a smart one. He would be able to escape easily if you didn’t keep your guard up. But now that you had him, you weren’t exactly sure how to go about your plan.

“Noona, you’ve gotten strong,” Hyuk moaned as he regained his will to fight. Putting his full weight into the movement, he rocked, managing to knock you to your ass. He scrambled back, raising his good hand to the air once he’d put a safe distance between you. “Let’s talk about this.” You held your tongue, despite wanting to scream that you were beyond talking at this point. You knew everything thanks to the dolls’ detective work, but you had started a spell and speaking out now would break it.

Pushing yourself up, you headed for the pin. With it in hand, you stumbled across the room to Hyuk. With a deep breath you continued the spell, “Bodies bound but free in mind.” Hyuk’s eyes widened as he realized he could no longer move.

“Noona, why—“ You dropped to your knees in front of him and tentatively lifted a hand to trace his jaw.

“A soul for a life, a life for a soul,” you breathed, leaning in and brushing your lips to Hyuk’s.

“Master!” N growled in warning. Ignoring him, you pressed your lips flush against Hyuk’s sealing the spell. Warmth pricked your lips as you drew his soul from his body. You pulled back, fingers quickly reaching up to catch the hazy essence of his spirit. You looked up, meeting Hyuk’s dead eyes. Feeling hallow inside, you stood. N cried out again that there wasn’t another doll to hold the soul, but he was wrong. You had created six cages and six dolls. This was your intent all along.

Cradling the soul in your hands, you shuffled to the covered bookcase across from the door. You ripped the cover off, revealing a single doll on a self.  Offering the soul to the doll, you spoke again, “A life for a doll, a doll for life. A servant to erase my strife.” The soul floated from your hand and into the doll.

You sank to your knees as all your strength left your body.  With each new doll you created, a chunk of your own life chipped away and flowed into it with the soul, binding your life to the doll.

Hyuk gasped back to life behind you. A smirk tugged at your lips.

“My dear Hyukie, you were the best thing that happened to me in this shitty life, but I’ll damn well be the worse thing to happen in yours.”


End file.
